First
by Rachel Noelle
Summary: Hermione and Yumichika fret over the next Hogsmead trip. And who will go with who?


**Title:** First  
**Date:** 19 May, 2009  
**Words:** 1528 (includes the crafty little 'oOoOo' dividers, but not the longer ones, lol)  
**Characters:** Hermione, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Renji, Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape, mentioned Pansy, Shuuhei, Rukia, Yachiru.  
**Pairings:** Hermione & Yumichika, Hitsugaya & Matsumoto, Ichigo & Rukia, Renji & Shuuhei, Dumbledore & McGonagall and others mildly implied, but you can draw your own conclusions. 8-)  
**Summary:** Hermione and Yumichika fret over the next Hogsmead trip. And who will go with who?  
**Inspiration:** A discussion with my beta about her ideas for an HP/Bleach fic. We talked about good matches for Mione, and Yumichika just brightened my day completely. Hahaha.  
**Rating: **T or PG-13

_**A/N:**__ I hope you all love it! If everyone really, really likes the Yumi/Mione pairing, I'll include it with my own Bleach/HP crossover fic (chapter fic). Also, any ideas from here that happen to show up in Kyokoaurora's work are allowed to be there. 8-) _

_One more thing, to my regular readers. Who would be interested in a Code Geass fic (or three, haha) focused on C.C. and Lelouch?_

_Please read, enjoy, and review!  
-Rachel Noelle_

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo**

"Ooh, why do I always fall for the wrong one?" Hermione bemoaned. After reaching her realization the night prior, she'd barely slept, concerned with how she was going to handle the pent up emotions and the unkind situation being partnered up with Yumichika for potions class brought her.

"Why couldn't it have been 'Bad Boy' Ichigo, or even 'Slytherin' Draco. At least I stand a chance with him. Yumichika barely even knows I exist. And I'm certainly not pretty enough for him…" Hermione continued mumbling to herself as she made the trek back to the common room.

oOoOo

"Go on, you dipshit," Ikkaku murmured from the boys' stairwell. Yumichika was fidgeting nervously, waiting for the arrival of a very special someone.

"Yeah, sheesh, it isn't like she can hurt you or anything," Ichigo added, "You're a shinigami, aren't you?"

After a 'reassuring' pat on the back from Renji, Yumichika swallowed nervously and chanced his heartbreak as he made way to the girl only just sitting on the sofa. Trying not to act overly vain or nervous, Yumichika stood silently observing her before he spoke.

"Um, Hermione, um… do you suppose…" Yumichika began. He just knew his zanpakutou was reeling on the ground of his inner world, having a damned degrading laugh at him. _'Bested by a girl… and even I thought you liked men…'_ he would say.

Hermione looked up to her visitor with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. "Yumichika… hello," she managed with a bright smile and, thankfully, unwavering voice.

"Hello," Yumichika replied. Having lost his ability to speak, and she seemingly having done the same, the two remained still and silent until Hermione made a small pat on the sofa. Yumichika took her indication to sit, and sat a 'safe' distance from her.

Schooling her features into something she hoped portrayed minor nonchalance and aloofness, Hermione regained use of her voice. "Did you need something, Yumichika?" she asked politely.

A blank expression quickly passed across Yumichika's face, before he recalled his excuse for visiting the young woman in the first place. "Oh, um, yes, actually. I was… wondering… if you…"

Hermione's practiced expression shone with the tiniest glimmer of hope as she looked expectantly to Yumichika.

Forgetting his original intention, and very nearly losing all composure, Yumichika frantically searched for a legitimate excuse. "Could you… would you mind… helping me with our last Potions assignment?"

There was a collective face-palm from the boys' stairwell as the hope fell from Hermione's face. "Idiot," Ikkaku murmured. He was resigning as Yumichika's best friend if he kept this up.

"Some Soul Reaper he is," Renji grumbled. "It shouldn't be _that_ hard to ask a chick to go with you on the next Hogsmead trip…"

"You're one to speak. Last we knew Shuuhei _wasn't_ a chick," Ichigo retorted.

"Oh, yeah, well at least Rukia saved you the trouble," Renji replied with a snort.

Ignoring the nonsensical comment, Ichigo continued on. "Besides, this is probably the first time he's ever asked a girl out. Or anyone for that matter."

Ikkaku's mouth dropped. "Augh, I knew we should'a let him practice on Rukia and Rangiku, or even Yachiru…"

At the pause in Hermione's instruction in their potions homework, the boys hiding in the stairwell returned their attention to the unusual couple.

"Actually, Hermione," Yumichika was trying again. The hidden boys were silently cheering for him. "Um, I was wondering if you would consider," Yumichika swallowed nervously, "maybe you'd like to go with me on the next Hogsmead trip?"

Hermione was unconsciously leaning closer to Yumichika, straining to hear the last of his question. She froze, the hope from earlier returning. She tried to beat it down enough that it didn't take over and compromise the situation entirely. As she strained to find a way not to gush her answer out like a silly fangirl, Yumichika grew worried.

"It's okay if you don't…" Yumichika murmured. He had expected this. No matter how much his friends reassured him, he still knew that she'd say 'no.'

"What? Oh, no! I'd love to, I just…" Hermione struggled momentarily for the right words. After a tense, stressful moment for all parties involved, known and unknown, she finally managed, "I never thought you'd ask…"

The hidden males sighed in relief, thankful that Yumichika hadn't had to deal with heartbreak just yet. Being Yumichika's 'first' experience in over a century of living, Ikkaku was relieved and excited for his friend.

"God, I feel like a stupid fangirl…" Ikkaku murmured to the others hiding behind the stairs.

"Why ever for?" Rangiku interrupted. Renji, Ikkaku, and Ichigo turned to face the newcomers to their hidden spot. Realizing they'd missed the approach of the buxom blond and her white-crowned accomplice, the three males turned a funny shade of red.

Having caught the sight in the common room, Rangiku drew breath, and, knowing the distraction she would cause for everyone, Toshiro quickly silenced her as best he could with a hand over her mouth. It did nothing to help the joyful jumping and dancing she was doing.

Somewhere along the way, while the others were occupied with the new additions to their group, Hermione and Yumichika had rearranged themselves. Hermione sat happily, cross-legged on the floor, as Yumichika sat behind her, plaiting her hair in some medieval design.

Really, though bushy and often looking unkempt, her hair was soft and smooth, and Yumichika enjoyed the feel of it through his fingers. Hermione would have been lying, at best, to say she did not equally enjoy the touch.

Yumichika secured each braid with a small knot before moving to the next. After finishing his design, he secured them all together with a ribbon at the back of her head. With a last brush of his fingers in her hair, Yumichika leant down to meet Hermione's lips in a soft, chaste kiss.

Blushing, she returned it quickly, fiercely debating with her inner self if she had the desire for more contact. Yumichika lingered only a moment before sitting upright again. Following his silent plea, Hermione sat beside him on the sofa, allowing him to wrap his arms around her gently.

A few intense moments more and Yumichika was pushing for a much less platonic show of affection. He began showering Hermione with small butterfly kisses on any exposed skin she would allow. And, as Hermione reciprocated, the boys in the stairwell felt like being sick.

Still making Rangiku unable to speak properly, Toshiro was surprised to feel something wet dripping down the back of his hand. He looked to Rangiku and realized she was crying soft, silent tears. Feeling her smile, Toshiro merely rolled his eyes as he pulled her into an embrace. Ichigo grumbled something about all the mushiness making him nauseous and received a harsh glare from Toshiro, making his blood run cold.

Fearing the consequences of taking things too far, and realizing she was the more experienced of the two, Hermione broke a last kiss. She smiled happily to Yumichika, eyes radiating with joy to match his own. Lying on the sofa with Yumichika hovering atop her, Hermione pulled him closer, hugging him fiercely.

Using a quick shunpo, which only a select few others were aware of, Hermione thankfully included, Yumichika flipped them around. They lay together, staring at each other or the fire in turn, until they fell asleep, unconcerned with the commotion they could cause the next morning.

The girls in the sixth year dormitory, watching the events through a two-way mirror spell (which Pansy had discovered in her many books concerning love), all sighed, wept, or cheered happily for the new couple. As outcast as Hermione had a tendency to be, Yumichika would at least be with her now.

Rangiku quelled her tears, much to the relief of the males she was hiding with, and decided it was bedtime. She took Toshiro by the hand and began treading back up the stairs to the sixth year boys' dormitory.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Ichigo called after them, indignant.

"I'm sleeping with Taicho!" Rangiku replied. She ignored Ikkaku's comment of 'In more ways than one,' and proceeded ahead of Toshiro.

Toshiro felt the glares at his back and turned to face the disgruntled males. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he left them with a few words before heading after his fukutaicho. "Are _you_ going to tell her 'no'?"

Ichigo shivered and shut up, thinking of the last time he'd suffered Rangiku's wrath.

oOoOo

During breakfast the next day, Hermione smiled a soft, secret smile to herself as Yumichika sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Well, Minerva, it seems Severus was correct," Dumbledore grinned brightly, sharing a soft, small laugh with his two accomplices in crime. "Now, if we can only find a way to keep the young prodigy from breaking the barriers to the boys' dormitories for his girlfriend…"

"One thing at a time, Albus. One thing at a time."

"Yes, of course, Minerva. I only wish they'd not skipped that particular Potions class…"

In an infrequent moment of humour, Severus added, "At least the school year will be out by then."

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo**

_**A/N:**__ You may be wondering what conclusions you should be drawing, so, take a looksy at my other fics. I imagine you're probably right, hahaha. ;-)_


End file.
